


Am I in Trouble?

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Demon and Angel Professors [82]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: Lucille hesitated a long moment, then admitted, "I don't know whether I'm in trouble or being pranked."
Relationships: Aziraphale & Anathema Device, Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Demon and Angel Professors [82]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412962
Comments: 35
Kudos: 951
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	Am I in Trouble?

Lucille reread the email so often that her phone battery died and had to be revived with a charger. It sounded - wrong. It sounded like someone playing a practical joke on her. It was entirely too - fussy - to have come from the patient, dryly amused, comforting man she'd met. Instead it was more like someone's best impression of a stereotypical Literature professor: fussy, pedantic, precise, and almost fretful, in an entirely too nice way. Most obvious of all, the room it directed her to was nowhere near the English department. It was on the opposite side of the campus, and she wasn't _that_ much of a fool.

In the end it was Dr Device who stopped her at the end of a lesson and asked quietly if there was something wrong.

Lucille hesitated a long moment, then admitted, "I don't know whether I'm in trouble or being pranked."

"Oh?" Dr Device's openly interested face drew an explanation from Lucille in bits and pieces, even as she drew her out of the classroom and down the corridor to make way for the next class. "I see," she said when Lucille finally ground to a halt. "As a professor, I am inclined to cut through this in the simplest way, the one that never makes history."

Lucille gave her a questioning look.

Dr Device smiled. "I'll phone Dr Fell and ask him."

"Oh, _please_. That would be... I mean, I don't want to be a bother..."

"You're not a bother, you're my student." Dr Device was already pulling her phone out. She tapped a number in her contacts. It was answered almost at once, and Dr Device laid out the situation in a few words, leaving Lucille listening to half a conversation. "Oh. Oh, I _see_." Understanding and amusement blossom equally on Dr Device's face. "And whose idea was it to... Right. No, you scared her. Yes, Aziraphale, I said you scared her. You still want to...? I'll ask." She covered the microphone with her hand. "You're not in trouble," she said, "but it's not a prank. If you like, I can come with you. It isn't a secret, and you don't have to do this alone."

"Who's Aziraphale?"

"Dr Fell, the real one."

Lucille nodded absently, trying to make the name fit the slender red-head in her mind's eye. "I would like," she added, with the hesitance of one who has never quite been able to spot the difference between offers made in good faith and offers made for politeness sake and never intended to be taken up. "If that's ok with you."

"Of course." Dr Device put the phone back to her ear. "Yes, we'll both head over there." She hung up and slipped the phone back into her skirt pocket. "Come along then," she said, and headed for the lifts.

***

Crowley looked at Aziraphale's message on his phone, dragged a hand down his face, and gave in to the impulse to swear while he was still (momentarily) alone in his bare office. So. That was a thing. At least he didn't have to go hunting for an extra chair, you could fit multiple people sitting up on the bench against the wall (or one tall person lying down, if it was a bad day).

He kneaded his knee absently, and looked up as Aziraphale scuttled in and took the second chair. "Hi, angel," he murmured.

Aziraphale gave him a nod and a pinched smile in return, which was never a good sign. Crowley bit back the urge to swear this time, and pressed his dark glasses firmly up his nose. This was not starting well, and if it went on as it had started....

He closed his eyes at the thought, and then opened them and forced his body to slouch back in his chair instead of hunching up. Open, relaxed, less intimidating cues for the kid to pick up, if she could.

Someone knocked briskly on the door.

Crowley gritted his teeth. "Come in!"


End file.
